Daitya
"While we can no longer achieve the divine rulership that was ours by right, we can achieve rulership over weak fools like you!" Leaders among the Asura (anti-gods) the Daitya are powerful in mind, body and Maya. In the Times of Legend they led a constant war with the Indian deities, fighting to usurp control for themselves, and shape the world into a nightmare more to their liking. They lost... Description The great battle over the Sea of Milk saw the Asura all but utterly defeated, stripped of much of their power and cast to the Earth. Broken and weak, only the seed of hatred and bitterness was to fuel their continuing existence. Their divinity torn from them they wagged a half-hearted war on the Naga, but neither side made any great gain. Slowly Banality began to creep into India, poisoning the land as the conquering forces of colonialism transformed the landscape. While the change was slow, never truly reaching many of the isolated arts of India, and comparatively mild, it presented enough of a threat for the petty conflict to be all but forgotten. The Naga withdrew, seeking refuge, but the Daitya would not do this. Ravana, their greatest leader, refused to stoop to such 'cowardice' and under his powerful presence the Asura faced the encroaching tide of Banality and survived. The canny Daitya have been quick to adapt to the growth of western influence, slowly integrating themselves into the power structure, gaining influence and with it the ability to torment more more than they ever could before. Served by the Rakshasa, they are a terrible influence, but they have solidified their foothold and little could be done to face them anymore. Certainly the Naga have not the numbers or power, nor can they easily resist the Banality that festers in the major cities, the thrones of power of the Daitya and their servants. They have an affinity with the Fae realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Daitya are fearsome to behold, often powerful and muscular in build, standing around 8' tall in their Avatar Seemings. Their hair is invariably glossy and black, their eyes are slightly upturned, their ears pointed (and often large). Many have horns (typically small and ineffective as weapons) but nearly all have oversized outward-curving fangs protruding from their upper jaw. The males grow moustaches (and often beards) as a sign of their manhood and virility, and the male Bara often have potbellies (making them look slightly comical, which unfortunately they are anything but). Very few are attractive (most having an Appearance of 1). They are found of rich, ornate jewellery, and the most traditional among them walk around bare-chest. Those who have been strongly influenced by the modern world often wear suits, although even the have a penchant for traditional jewelry. Bochcha Daitya are the leaders of street gangs. Powerful bullies they are also cunning and intelligent, playing deadly tricks and punishments on those that get in their way or otherwise offend them. Jangali Daitya start to organise their power and influence, gathering impressionable followers (especially the Rakshasa) to build their future goals. They are little distinguished from the Bara, save that they are often less subtle, and their power isn't as great. Bara Daitya are the true rulers of the Asura (including the younger Daityas). Powerful, cunning and utterly ruthless, many lead criminal organisations, and have a hand in nearly everything that occurs around them. Daitya have become true dictators, and set themselves up to influence and rule whatever area they desire. Infighting can become vicious and deadly, for they will let nothing and no-one stand in their way. Some have established small rural armies, terrorising the local villages. Others have become criminal masterminds, ruling urban areas with gangs and rackets. Yet others have become gang-leaders or important business heads. Whatever role they fall into you can be assured that they will consolidate it with utter ruthlessness. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Daitya have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Mayarati's Blessing: The Daitya have long held reputations as powerful sorcerers, especially in the arts of illusion and deception. Lower the difficulty of all Maya by 1 and all Chicanery Maya by 2. Blood of Ravana: The Daitya are strong, intelligent and coldly manipulative. Add 1 dot to each of Strength, Intelligence, and Manipulation, but not above 5. Frailties Ravana's Folly: For all their greatness the Daitya are riddled with insanity. They must chose 5 points worth of flaws from the following list, which they receive no Freebie Points for: Addiction (1-3), Compulsion (1), Intolerance (1), Overconfidence (1), Phobia, Mild (1), Obsession (2), Sadism/Masochism (2), Wyld Mind (2), Hatred (3), Phobia, Severe (3 The Storyteller has final say on whether to allow certain choices, and should take care that a player doesn't try and fiddle the system to reduce the negative impact on his character. Sting of Defeat: After their defeat by the gods over the Sea of Milk, the Daitya have come to fear the retribution of Buddha, Brahma and other benevolent Indian deities. Some still pay homage to the 'evil' deities though (such as Kali). They are intensely uncomfortable in the presence of associated holy symbols and trappings (suffering a blanket -1 penalty on all actions). Unfortunately such symbols are still extremely common nearly everywhere in India. Views on Other Kith The Daitya have had more contact with foreign kithain than any other Pari. This has unfortunately coloured foreign opinions about the Pari in a very negative aspect. Foreign Kithain: They came to our land with the growth of colonial conquest, and some still remain. The Sidhe are surprisingly powerful, and not to be underestimated, while the Eshu have always wandered through our lands. Be wary of them all, and ruthless when necessary. If those of the Shadow seek your aid, bargain with great cunning. Naga: The Serpents of Light are weak and ineffectual. They have lost their fangs and pose little problem. Rakshasa: The imps are foolish, and easily impressed. They are ideal henchmen providing you keep them occupied with tasks that allow them to torment others. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/daitya.html